FegelDolfParodies
FegelDolfParodies (FDP), briefly known as ThundaG, was a British Kuwaiti Third-generation Unterganger who started making parodies in August 2013. He has over 37000 subscribers and 1 million views. He announced on 26 January 2017 that he would no longer continue to make Downfall and Angry German Kid parodies due to them feeling stale. He has also changed his channel name to ThundaG and privatized/deleted most of his parodies to reflect the change in his new channel content. The announcement has been met with polarizing reception; while some of his viewers and subscribers supported his decision, others opposed it, going as far as threatening to unsubscribe from him. In March 15, 2017, he changed his name to FDP and privatized/deleted most of his gaming videos; he would eventually return to making both Downfall and AGK parodies in September that same year. Parodies His parody style is modified-traditional, musical and FX parodies. Hitler works at *Führer King (Burger King) *McDonalds *KFC *Pizza Hut Musical Hitler Parodies *Don't Stop Believin' (Second ever parody) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Eye of the Fegel *Thriller *Baby *Fegel-Ball *Fegel-Conda Hitler plays *Crash Bandicoot *Lester the Unlikely *GTA V (Most viewed) *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Killzone: Shadow Fall Angry German Kid plays *GTA V *Flappy Bird *Watch Dogs Others *Hitler and the Invasion of Kuwait *Hitler Wants to Ban Pokemon Go Intro/Outro From August 2013 to October 2013, he had no intro, but his outro had a space-like theme, with Hitler's troll face. After the intro, he had a replay screen with a thumbnail of 4 of his parodies playing. From October 2013 to November 2013, he had another space background, but with what we think is Venus. He had the same thing for his outro, but this time with a few more particles. There was no replay screen, and neither was there one in his future outros. From November 8–28, 2013, he had a digital background, and for the first time, saying "Follow me - Instagram: @fegeldolfparodies". From Late December 2013 to Mid-April 2014, he used a blank background, with a few particles, and 2 particles touching each other, with a face (AGK Face, Downfall Troll Face), depending on what type of parody. On February 9, 2014, for his outro, he used a metallic background with a subscribe button, and a previous parody thumbnail. From Early March to Mid-April 2014, he had the same thing, but with a "Previous Downfall Parody" and "Previous AGK Parody" label. From Mid-April to Mid-June 2014, he used the 1960s Looney Tunes intro as his channel's intro and outro, with the text "A FegelDolfParodies Production" and "Instagram: @fegeldolfparodies". He used the outro until Mid-July. On August 2, 2014, Battle Scenes (not from Downfall) appear, and the text "FegelDolfParodies proudly presents", and "Downfall Parody". From mid-August 2014 to mid-September 2014, he uses the exact same intro as Smosh does, but with "Fegel" and "DolfParodies", with Hitler's troll face. When the intro played, there was a certain type of audio file playing, but as Smosh does, the intro interrupts it and says "SHUT UP!" and the outro with sounds: * Sound 1: "Fegel" said by Hitler * Sound 2: "Dolf" said by Angry German Kid * Sound 3: "Parodies" said by Microsoft Sam On December 25, 2014, he went back to his Looney Tunes style intro and outro. On July 26, 2016, he has made a new intro and new logo. At the beginning of the intro, the Rio 2016 fireworks and photos from Downfall and Angry German Kid appearanced with FDP logo. At the end of the intro, Hitler shooting "Subscribe!" for three times and Angry German Kid screaming. External links * YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Dormant Untergangers Category:Unterganger Awards Recipients